


Messages

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: He received anonymous messages on sticky note in every races. He always wondered who was the sender of those messages.What happen if he meet the sender?(set in post-Japanese GP, Korean, Indian & Abu Dhabi GP 2011)





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> So, on last part Jenson accompanied Runa who met little girl that lost her parents and helped Runa until the little girl reunited with her parents.  
> What will happen on the track/off the track in next races?

October 9, 2011, after Japanese GP. . .

        He stepped down the corridor with a leisurely pace. He just finished talking with his mechanic and race engineer. Today was one of the best days of the season, as he managed to win the race on one of his favorite circuits. Glad to have managed to give a point for his team and also stand on the podium first again. Although he can not secure the world championship position this year because the title has been obtained by Sebastian. But he was already quite happy with what he achieved today.

         With his mind still absorbed on the race today, he continued to walk down the corridor, until he vaguely heard the song being played. He paused for a moment, then tried to find the source of the voice. Until finally the voice became clearer when he stopped in front of a room. He chose to enter the room.

        As he passed the door, he saw someone sleeping on one of the tables, in front of a laptop that was still on and playing music. He stepped slowly toward the sleeping figure. He stood behind her, watching the table where the sleeping figure was leaning her hand and head. He could see the sheets of paper lying on the table, even there was some papers covered by the sleeping figure. He looked at the papers, and he realized that it contained pictures. He picked up some papers that wasn’t blocked, watching carefully the pictures. It turns out most of it is the design for the merchandise of the team. After a few papers, he see some slightly different images. The pictures contain caricatures that are not used for merchandise design. When he noticed one of the pictures, his pupils widened.

 

        The Qualifying session just ended and he managed to get 2nd position in the opening race tomorrow. He immediately talked to his mechanic and race engineer after getting out of his car, discussing some of the data obtained during qualifying. He stepped aside from the pit garage area before returning again, watching the race engineer and his mechanic talking. While he leaned against the wall to the left of his car while drinking water from his drink bottle. When he glanced sideways, he noticed a can of energy drink with sticky note stuck to the body of the energy drink placed near the laptop. Although initially hesitant, he finally grabbed the energy drink and read the message on the sticky note. His pupils widened when reading a message that turned out to be for him.

_For Jenson:_

_Keep fighting, champ! :)_

_Good luck for tomorrow ;)_

         His eyes were fixed on the caricature on the bottom of the sticky note. At the same time he smiled and felt a little curious. But he chose not to think too much about his curiosity and immediately sipped down the energy drink.

 

        The smell of champagne is still covering his body. The atmosphere in the pit garage is still quite cheerful thanks to the 2nd position he managed to get in today Sepang race. Some of the crew who passed him tapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him with a big smile. He responded with the same wide smile. When he had finished talking to one of his mechanics, he immediately stepped near his car. His eyes saw something beside the towel that was near his laptop. He immediately shifted the towel so he could see a can of drinks with sticky notes containing different messages but with the same caricature image he got after qualifying in Australia.

_For Jenson:_

_Great job, champ! :)_

_I remember first time i saw you in Sepang 2009_

_That time you got first podium_

_Now i see you in second place :)_

_Wish you will get your first place again in next race ;)_

        He frowned a little. He was curious again. He realized, who sent him this drink is still the same person. As he opened the energy drink, he begin to wonder who had sent the drink with the sticky note.

 

 

        After measuring the weight after the race finished, he headed directly to McLaren pit garage. Calming himself for a moment while drying his sweaty hair. Some engineers who met him tapped his shoulder and encouraged him, who could barely finish in position 3 if he hadn’t made a mistake at the pit stop. However, he felt a little embarrassed, but he still tried to smile when he heard their words. Soon, almost most of the crew went to the podium area to see Lewis who got the first podium. He just about to take his drinking bottle, when he caught a glimpse of something familiar to him. He immediately turned and reached the energy drink quickly.

_For Jenson:_

_Cheer up, champ :)_

_Unexpected result but you do a good job_

_Hope you will back in podium next race ;)_

        He stared at his caricature, drawing in a McLaren overalls and smiling. Makes himself unconsciously start smiling too.

 

 

        Free Practice 2 just finished. He received praise from his race engineer when he just got out of the car. As usual they talked to discuss the data. Then he came out briefly from the pit garage. Not too long, he's back again to the pit garage, but his race engineer has returned to the pitwall. He finally talked with the mechanic while leaning against the pit garage wall. As he looked away for a moment, he saw a glimpse of the familiar color. He stood silent for a moment amid conversations with the mechanics. When the mechanic finally gets busy with his car, he shifts slowly, then slides his hands behind the laptop. Pulling out a can that wrapped with a towel. He looked at the sticky note on the can, this time his caricature expression changed again, but with the same cheerful impression.

_For Jenson:_

_Mega lap, champ! :)_

        He immediately looked up. A small smile graced his lips with a slightly curious expression on his face. A bit surprised, because this time the message appeared outside of the time he had expected.

 

        He sighed again, his head covered with a towel and straw from his drinking bottle still attached to his lips. Without realizing it he immediately stepped toward the pit garage wall, and his eyes found the object that was often appeared in there. He pulled it out.

_For Jenson:_

_What intense fight :)_

_But i believe, soon you’ll have that fight for 1st place :)_

_Keep going, champ! ;)_

        For some reason, he felt the disappointment that grow inside him, now slowly vanishes.

 

 

        His typical wide smile still hasn’t left his face even until he and Lewis return to the pit garage with their trophies. Finally after 4 races passed, he and Lewis managed to stand on the podium together even though they both didn’t get the 1st podium. But this result really helps in the acquisition of constructor points, although their journey is still long. The whole team crew greeted cheerfully, busy flooding them with congratulations, making them both increasingly dissolved in their happiness today. When the "celebration" in the pit garage is over, Martin invites them to the motorhome. But he said he will follow them later. After some people withdrew from the pit garage, he walked toward the pit garage wall and checked at behind the laptop. He picked up a can that was covered by a towel, he opened the towel to look at the sticky note on the energy drink.

_For Jenson:_

_Mega job, champ! :)_

_Happy to see you back in podium again :)_

_Cheers for first double podium! ;)_

        He smiling widely and opened the energy drink. Then he sipped it as he started walked to the motorhome with a light step.

 

 

        He looked around, all the mechanics in the garage pit seemed busy with his car and his team mate car. Slowly he chose to slide his hands behind the laptop. After he managed to pull out the can, he immediately read the message on the sticky note.

_For Jenson:_

_Crazy qualification, huh? :)_

_But I’m very glad you didn’t  involved with any accident_

_Hope tomorrow you will hunting them down :)_

        He still stares at his caricature, which today is depicted using a helmet with opened visor and blinking one eye. Then he continue enjoyed the drink little by little, feeling more relaxed when the can became more and more light.

 

        The entire crew has just finished congratulating him on getting the podium 3 in today race that full of incidents. Even though he was happy to be back on the podium, he felt a little sympathetic to Lewis who failed to get the podium and even got a penalty for incidents with Felipe and Maldonado. After he nods at the last person that congratulated him, he approaches the pit garage wall. He glanced down and pulled the energy drink that covered by towel from behind the laptop quickly, then immediately removed the towel and draped it over his shoulder.

_For Jenson:_

_What a race! :)_

_That was awesome job, champ!_

_Finally you back in podium again :D_

_Congrats for your homerace ;)_

 

 

        Today the atmosphere in the pit garage again filled with excitement as he appeared. But the euphoria of today victory is very different, at least for himself. After a long race due to very bad weather, fight back from the last position and with the help of his team finally he can win the race that is now recorded as the longest F1 race in history. Although he was a bit sad because Lewis had to get out of the race because of the incident with him, but he felt a little better because Lewis congratulated him for his victory in a very intense race today. Everyone in the pit garage continued to praise his very persistent effort to catched Sebastian until the Red Bull driver finally made a mistake by slipping in a puddle of water on the last corner. Giving him an unexpected opportunity to touch the finish line without any fight. He also felt, this is the best race in his life after his race while winning the title of world champion.

        After everyone finished giving remarks and praises for his extraordinary persistence, and after he talked for a moment with his race engineer, everyone slowly left the pit garage because Martin invited all the crew to celebrate today's win. He said to his race engineer that he will catch up them. When the pit garage getting deserted, he peered behind the laptop. His smile soon graced his lips as he saw the towel behind the laptop.

_For Jenson:_

_That was mega race, champ! :D_

_What an intense fights, really hardwork!_

_You really teach me one thing today:_

_Never surrender to catch your dream,_

_Even if you start from the last place :)_

_Salute for you, champ! Cheers for your win! ;)_

 

 

        He bring the can which was still covered with the towel into his room at the motorhome. He spends his own time to reassemble his mind for minutes. Then he grab the can and get rid the towel that still covering it.

_For Jenson:_

_I know today was not yours_

_But cheers up, champ! :)_

_You will bounce back at the next race_

_I wish you get the podium_

_back in the next race ;)_

         He chuckled softly to the caricature of himself that looks smiling. A white band tied to his caricature head and the words "Fighting!" that written above the caricature.

 

 

        He immediately get out of his car. The qualifying session has just finished. He took off his gloves, helmet and balaclava while discussing the results of his qualification. After the race engineer left him, he approached the pit garage wall. He leaned against the wall beside the laptop, glanced down and saw a white color behind the laptop. He slid his hands quickly, then stepped out of the pit garage toward the motorhome.

        When he arrived at the nearest area from the motorhome, he unwrapped the towel.

_For Jenson:_

_5th is not that bad, right? :)_

_Especially, if tomorrow raining again_

_I believe tomorrow you’ll_

_shows us many actions_

_Because you’re still_

_the rain master, aren’t you? :P_

_Wish you luck for tomorrow ;)_

        He snorted at the last two lines on the sticky note, then lifted his face back while shaking his head. Smiling amused.

 

        He tries to avoid many eyes who notices him in the pit garage. He still felt disappointed because he ended the race faster. He can see his best supporters who come over and comfort him in the pit garage. He tries to smile as best he can, then tells them to wait for him in the motorhome and he will catch up them after talking with his race engineer. After they left the pit garage, he immediately talking with his race engineer.

        Before he walking to the motorhome he tried to check behind the laptop, where he used to get a 'little surprise'. He smiled faintly when he see the object that covered with a towel. He immediately took it, unwrapped the towel as he stepped into the corridor, took off only the sticky note and left the energy drink and the towel on one of the shelves in the corridor.

        When he reached the motorhome, he approaching his best supporters, talking a while with them and then told them his excuse for leave to his room. He stepped quickly into his room, then immediately locked it. He chose to change his clothes. Minutes later he checked the sticky note that he had removed from the can.

_For Jenson:_

_Cheers up & chin up, champ! :)_

_I know it’s hard, but it’s not the end_

_Just forget and move on like always_

_I wish for the best for your next race ;)_

        He stared intently at the caricature of himself, who was waving his national flag with a big smile. Makes him started smiling again.

 

 

        He tried to cover up his frustration as best he could. For the second time, he was forced to end the race very quickly due to hydraulic problems on his car. He can only sighed, then intend to immediately meet his race engineer and get out of the pit garage as soon as possible. And as usual, even he felt that what he did was very automatic, he peered down to behind the laptop. And he can see his ‘little surprise’ reappeared again. He immediately took it and heading straightly to his room.

_For Jenson:_

_Really sorry for your race_

_But never stop believe everything_

_will be more better in the next race :)_

_Because every rain will be following_

_with rainbow, doesn’t it? ;)_

_Cheers up, champ! :)_

        He immediately opened the energy drink and sipping it slowly. Then he sighed as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he looked back at the smiling caricature of himself that extended the hand and formed a "V" pose. Unconsciously, he smiled faintly at the caricature.

 

 

        He was still smiling broadly, still heard the voice of his team crew continuously congratulating him. He didn’t even care how his hair and overalls were soaked by champagne. The euphoria of victory today really blew it. He is very happy, because finally he can stand on the first podium again, in a very special race for him.

        After he ended his conversation with his race engineer and also with Lewis who congratulated him, he immediately stepped back into the pit garage and checked at behind the laptop.

        He noticed the can that covered with towel again, makes him smiling.

_For Jenson:_

_Brilliant job, champ! :D_

_Congrats for winning your 200th GP_

_Feels like de javu, isn’t? ;)_

_I still remember your_

_maiden win in here, tough :)_

_P.S:_

_See? Like I said_

_Every rain will following by rainbow_

_Happy summer breaks and have a nice holidays_

_And come back stronger after that :D_

 

 

        He grabbed the energy drink and then headed to the corridor behind the pit garage, as he begin to read the sticky note.

_For Jenson:_

_Yeah, 13th is not the best_

_position to start the race_

_But, tell you what_

_I think that's good position to shows_

_us your brilliant moves tomorrow ;)_

_Go get em', champ! :)_

 

        He had just entered his room, carrying a trophy with "3rd" on it in his right hand and an energy drink can in his left hand. He immediately put them on the table and chose to change his clothes. When he had finished wearing his McLaren polo shirt, he immediately pulled the towel away from his energy drink can. Then he smiled at it.

_For Jenson:_

_Great job, champ! : D_

_Good to see you on the podium again ;)_

_Keep pushing ;)_

_For Jenson:_

_Congrats for your 2nd place :D_

_That was great moves_

_to catch Lewis and Schumi ;)_

_Cheers champ! :)_

        "What is that, mate?"

        He immediately turned aside while putting the sticky note into the pocket of his McLaren jacket.

        "Oh, nothing Mike" he replied with a grin. Still remembering the words and also the caricature on the sticky note.

 

 

        He removed the towel and pulled the sticky note from the can, slipping it into his jacket pocket. Then immediately approached his race engineer and also his mechanics while drying his hair that soaked with champagne.

        "Good job mate, four podiums in a row!" said one of his mechanics while patting his back. He just replied with a grin, as he started walk toward the corridor.

        While he walking at the corridor, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the sticky note that he had keep.

_For Jenson:_

_Congrats for another 2nd podium ;)_

_I know you can catch Vettel_

_without those backmarkers_

_But still, you got the podium :)_

_Keep fighting! :D_

 

 

        He was drying his hair while sitting on the couch in his room inside the motorhome. He reached into his jacket pocket that lay beside him, then pulled out a folded sticky note and opened it, with a big smile.

_For Jenson:_

_Very great job, champ! :D_

_I bet you really happy to win_

_this special race ;)_

_And I’m really glad you win_

_in your favorite race track :)_

_“It’s more important to not fail than to succeed_

_\- Japanese proverb”_

_But you got both in today race. Congrats! :D_

 

        His mind is back to the present. He looked at the sleeping figure, then smiled warmly. He didn’t expect that he eventually could meet the person who always secretly sent him messages & caricatures of himself in every race. He then pulled out a chair, sit down immediately while staring at all of those papers that containing the designs. He remembered something that happened 5 days ago.

 

He had just entered a room where the Marketing team seemed busy sorting through the various merchandises that would go on sale tomorrow.

        "Is that our new merchandise?" He asked to one marketing member.

        "Yeah, our new merchandise. With really a whole new design. You want take a look? Here, open it!” the marketing member said with a meaningful smile, then gave the t-shirt that was still neatly wrapped with plastic bag to him.

        "A whole new design?" He mumbled confusedly.

        "Just open and check it" she smiled broadly.

        He immediately opened the plastic that wrapped the shirt, then looked at the shirt. He saw a picture in the middle of the shirt.

       "A cartoon?" he smiled in surprise.

       "Yeah. Brilliant and cute, isn’t it?" laughed her.

        "Yeah, it's look cute but brilliant tough. It's me, isn’t it?" he looking at the picture on the shirt and smiling broadly.

        "Yep, that's you. And this is your team mate" said her while opening and showing the other t-shirts with different image in the middle of it.

        "And we have different pictures with the same theme, on different kind of merchandise" continued her while showing mugs, pins, hats and keychains with the same theme.

        "Wow, really different from the old merchandise. Whose ideas is this?" he asked again, still in amazement.

        "Oh, that's our new talent from different division. Surprisingly, not from our current design team" she said with a laugh.

        "Huh? You guys hiring a new merchandise designer then?” he said, a little confused.

        "No, no. . .we found 'her' accidentally, if I can said that. She is from our team but from outside marketing or design team" she added, smiling amused.

        "Really? From what division then?" he asked curiously.

        "I bet you will not believe at first after I say this. She's one of our engineers" she said with a chuckle.

        "Really?" he exclaimed. His eyes widen in surprise.

        "Ha! See? You didn’t believe me!" she laughed again.

        "Well, an engineer with this ability in design. . .she's really got the talent then" he shook his head, still with amazement.

        "Honestly, i think Lukas was very keen to keep her as his design team's permanent member. But they didn’t want to let her. They said she really good too on her job in engineer team. So I think she only can help us in design occasionally" continued her.

 

        He shook his head with a smile. He really didn’t think the person who was meant by one of the marketing members as a new designer for the merchandise at that day was the same person who always sent sticky notes to him. Because his caricature who was printed on the team merchandise was different from the caricature on the sticky note he always got.

        He looked back at the sleeping figure. Until finally an idea appeared on his head.

@@@

        Runa raised her head suddenly, a little surprised when she realized she had fallen asleep. She quickly pulled her arm from the table and stared at her laptop screen with squinting eyes. She can see the time showed 10:05 in the lower right corner of her laptop. Realizing that it was too late to continue her work, she quickly collected sheets of paper that were mixes between car data and also design work. When she had finished colecting all the papers, as she was close her laptop, she saw a can of energy drink behind her laptop. She frowned a little. After staring at it for a moment, she picked up the energy drink. A moment later, her pupils widened.

        On the body of the energy drink, there is a sticky note that contains a message.

_Now i'm not wondering anymore. That's why they chose your design. This is your real passion, right? Bloody brilliant. But don't force yourself too much. You still need enough rest in a day. Keep your spirit, little fella :)_

_P.S: I love that characters. Really thank you for all of those messages! ;)_

        Runa still staring at the sticky note, dumbfounded.

@@@

D-Day Korean Grand Prix 2011, after the race. . .

        Runa walking slowly while enjoying a bottle of isotonic drink. Then she paused for a moment, watching a while, then begin to move slowly again.

        "Not really bad, eh? Still got points" Runa said suddenly.

       The figure immediately turned around while still drinking water from his bottle, then smiled a little.

        "If you say so. But i can’t lie to myself that i really want to get the podium" he said.

       "Yeah. . .honestly, me too. But like i said, not really bad. You still did a good job. Podium only matter of time. Cheer up, champ!" Runa said, while handing him a can of the energy drink from her jacket pocket.

        Jenson looked pensive for a moment, then he smiled softly.

       "Thanks, little fella. So, no need sticky notes again?" teased Jenson with his comical expression, and receiving the energy drink.

        "Well, i think i can give it directly now. Beside, i'm too busy to make a new draw" Runa replied with a teasing smile.

        "Honestly, i really love that little buddy in sticky note. Think that i will get him again today. He's really cute though" Jenson said, pretending to be sad.

        "Maybe you will get him again later. Bye, champ!" Runa replied with an amused smile.

        "Thanks little fella!" Jenson said, lifting the energy drink. Smiling widely.

        "Anytime" Runa replied as she stepped back, then turned toward the engineer room.

@@@

D-4 Indian Grand Prix 2011

        Runa staring seriously at her tablet, focused at the design she was working on and almost finished it. While looking at some draft of designs that she had previously made. Comparing thoughtfully, letting her imagination take possession of her head well. She sat in one corner of the cafeteria, accompanied by a plate of strawberry waffles and a glass of cold chocolate. She was still focused on the design, until finally she heard the chair in front of her moved.

        As she raised her gaze from her tablet, she can see a blue-eyes man who was enjoying a bottle of cold yogurt sitting in front of her now.

        "Hello, Jenson" Runa said, smiling naturally even though she was a little surprised to see Jenson who suddennly sitting in front of her.

        "Hello lil 'girl. Doing some job?" he asked with a grin.

        "Yeah, just use my free time since i got some inspiration. Will waste if i pending it" Runa said with an amused smile.

        "Well, not a surprise. Already have a track walk?" Jenson asked.

        "Nope. I think i will do it tomorrow morning, before all of you" Runa replied with a smile.

        "If you want to do it in same time like my team, i don’t mind it. You can do that with us" offered Jenson.

       "Thank you, but i don’t want to ruin your job. I will do it with myself, like usual" replied Runa.

        "Of course not. That wouldn’t be" Jenson said with a comic smile.

Runa couldn’t help felt the comforting sensation that suddenly growing inside her. She smiled sweetly, but trying to change her expression back to normal again while staring back at her tablet screen.

"But if i do that with your team, i can't do some selfies" said Runa again with a grin, making Jenson snorted amused.

        "I can tolerate it, if you don’t mind with anyone else who probably will staring to you" Jenson replied with a mischiveous smile.

        "That's the real problem, i can’t handle it. I don’t have so much narcistic side, you know" said Runa, with a small laugh.

        "Won’t arguing you" Jenson said, chuckled.

        They continue to engage in small talk for a while. Until finally the conversation’s topic changed.

        "Do you know about this country?" Jenson asked.

       "Not really. Only know from tv, you know. . .their movies a.k.a bollywood. About their dance. Anything else? I don’t think so" smiled Runa.

        "Well, but i think you still know it better than me. Tonight, i will going out with Lewis, you know. . .to have a little exploring before a tight schedule. Fancy join us?" Jenson asked, smiling warmly.

Runa paused and then smiled a little.

        "If you don’t mind, that will be my pleasure. So, at dinner time, i presume?" Runa said with a big smile.

        "Yes, at dinner time. We'll wait you in the lobby tonight" nodded Jenson.

        "Okay, I'll be there" replied Runa.

        "Then see you tonight, little fella. Now, i want meet Eric and Tom" excuse Jenson as he rose from his chair.

        "Okay" nodded Runa.

        When Jenson had left the table, Runa still staring at him until he was out of sight in the cafeteria area. Runa stared back at her tablet, continuing her design, with smile on her lips.

@@@

        Runa had just stepped out of the elevator, when she saw Ed who standing up and talking with several engineers in the corridor.

        "Hey mate" greeted Ed when he saw Runa.

        "Hey Ed. Already have dinner?" Runa asked.

        "After this" nodded Ed.

        "Okay, see you then" Runa said, as he tapped Ed on the shoulder and started walking again.

        After going through the corridor, she choose to turn opposite the hotel restaurant, which leads her to the lobby. When she arrived, she could see two male figures who were talking. Both wearing t-shirts, jeans and hats.

        "Hey guys, sorry to make you waiting" Runa said when she approached them.

        "Not really, we're here only 2 minutes. So, we go now?" Jenson said.

        "Yeah, let's go" said Runa.

They immediately take a taxi from the lobby door.

        "So, where are we going going guys?" asked Lewis.

        "I still don’t have any idea. How about you?" Jenson asked Runa with a grin.

        "I have searched. I just hope the place that i found have a good taste. But for sure, i know what we can eat and what we can’t. Especially, for both of you" Runa stare them with a meaningful smile.

        "Spicy food, be my guess" Lewis said, raising an eyebrow.

        "You got it" Runa said with an amused smile. Make Lewis roll his eyes.

        "Really? Why always spicy food? You know, we really curious to eat that things" Jenson said, half amused.

        "Well, i just want you to stay away from stomachache. Because as far as i know, India has the number 1 most spicy chilli in the world" stated Runa.

        "Really?" They both said with a shocked expression.

        "Yeah, so if by accident both of you eat that. . .well, you must prepare for the most bad stomachache" added Runa, with mischievous smile.

"Okay then, we will leave that to you. Just choose the regular one" nodded Jenson.

        "Fine, just leave it to me then" Runa said while winking at them.

       After almost half an hour, they have arrived in front of a restaurant that looks modern although not looked as a high class restaurant.

        As they entered, a waiter approached them and give them a table on the corner.

        Runa immediately asked what favorite menus at the restaurant and asked about the food ingridients. The waiter explained kindly to all the things Runa asked, until finally Runa ordered some food for the three of them.

        "So, what exactly that you order for us?" asked Lewis curiously.

        "Well, i order curry. . .because that's the one of main dishes in this country. Rice. And some dish that made from seafood. Just wait and see" Runa smiling widely at them.

        "Seems good. Hope the taste will be good too" Jenson said with a carefree smile.

        "Yeah, because i already hungry like a hell, mate" said Lewis with an amused smile.

        "So, apart from places that you had visit because the races, what country that you have visited by yourself and how good you know about that places?" Jenson asked.

        "That's only Singapore, Malaysia and Thailand. Singapore? I really know all the spot in there. Malaysia? Twice, for the race and the job, but i always feel that country not different from mine. Feels like home. I had visited Thailand once, for holidays" Runa said with a small smile.

        "So we're in the same boat in here?" Lewis said, snorting with amusement.

        "Yeah, that's right" Runa smiling amused.

Not long after, their foods served. Without saying so much, they chose to eat their food immediately. After all the foods is almost finished, they continue the conversation again.

        "Well, now i really know who i can rely to choose place for eat. This place has good taste, mate" Jenson beamed at Runa.

        "Yeah, you're right. At first i don’t believe because the place feels like nothing special. Looking good but not a high class ones. But i will take back my word, i really like the taste" agreed Lewis with a warm smile.

        "Glad to hear that. My pleasure if my choice suited for both of you" said Runa with a meaningful smile.

@@@

D-Day India Grand Prix 2011 Buddh International Circuit, after the race

        Jenson had just entered the pit garage, which was immediately greeted by the crew in the pit. He continued to smile broadly as he replied, until the gang broke up and he could get his own quiet time.

        "Hey mate, good job for the podium" Lewis said while greeting him.

        "Thanks, man. Hope in the next race we will share the podium again” replied Jenson.

        "Hope so, man. I think i want to back to the hotel now. I really need shower and foods" said Lewis.

        "You can go first, i will catch up with Dave" Jenson said, nodding.

        "Okay mate, see you" Lewis said, raising his hand. Jenson replied with same gesture, then immediately turned and sipping his drinking straw again.

        He immediately approached Dave, discussing some things briefly with his race engineer in pitwall. Then he returned to the pit garage, which was packed with busy mechanics checking the two cars before starting to unpack.

        He leaned for a moment at pit garage wall, until he finally remembered something. He tried to slip his left hand behind the laptop, and he felt a can that wrapped with towel. Suddenly a faint smile appeared on his face. After pulling it, he immediately stepped out of the pit garage. And unwrapped it when he was halfway on the corridor.

_Good job, champ._

_Keep going like that and_

_you'll back to 1st podium soon ;)_

        Jenson's wide smile flashed across his face as he saw the caricature of himself and Lewis on the sticky note that appeared to be in an eating contest. And his caricature that won the contest.

@@@

D-3 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2011 Yas Marina Circuit

        The track walk team was talking excitedly while watching the track conditions in one of the corners. Then smile for a moment as one of the other teams passes and greets them. After that they continue the conversation that had been cut off. When the race engineer continues to babble to explain some conditions, suddenly his blue eyes catch something.

        "Had many good photos?" he said, while tapping the shoulder of someone who was taking picture from top of her bike.

        "Oh, you're surprised me! I think yeah. Seems like i do my track walk a little late" the girl said, smiling amused to him.

        "Come on, follow us" Jenson said with a warm smile.

        "I think i'd go straight back to the pit" replied Runa.

        "No, just follow us. It's okay. C'mon" Jenson instructed her, nodding his head, signaling Runa to follow him.

        For a few moments Runa only staring at Jenson while holding her bicycle handle, but seeing Jenson's expression that seemed very friendly and warm, finally Runa nodded in agreement and walked after him. While pushing her bicycle slowly.

        "Sorry guys, i get one more member in our track walk team today" Jenson said to his team with a grin.

Runa greeted them while nodding, they greeted back while nodded and smiled too.

        "You're from data engineer, right?" asked Dave, Jenson’s race engineer.

        "Yes, I'm from data engineer" replied Runa.

        "Have you just cycled around the circuit?" said Mikey, Jenson’s Phyisio.

        "Yes, I cycled around the circuit while taking some pictures" Runa said with a nod.

        "And it wasn’t the first time she had cycled around the circuit while taking some pictures. She has done it in every race weeks" explained Jenson, while smiling amused.

        "Are you not exhausted when you cycled around the circuit in this hot temperature?" asked Dave, while looking at Runa with slightly surprised expression.

        "Yes, even you were cycling wearing long black jeans" said Mikey, who was aware of the clothes worn by Runa.

        "Not really. Yes, I'm a little tired because it's around a few miles and with a pretty hot temperature. But still bearable for me. Probably because I come from a tropical country" Runa said with a smile.

        "And where did you come from, little girl?" asked Mikey.

        "I come from Indonesia. The temperature in my country is similar to Malaysia and also Singapore. And I still remember most the crew in the pit garage couldn’t stand the temperature in both countries when we've races there" chuckled Runa.

        "Oh yes, Malaysia and Singapore were two races from several races that are quite difficult. The temperature is hot and the weather during the race is sometimes erratic and high humidity. Even sitting inside the pit garage was already quite tiring because of the temperature" admitted Dave.

        "Yes, it’s rather difficult to adapt with the hot temperatures for those who are used to living in a country with a sub-tropical climate. And vice versa. For me, I'm used to walking while still wearing a cardigan or a long-sleeved black shirt on a sunny day in Indonesia or another country that has almost the same or slightly higher temperatures. But, Winter still not my speciality" confessed Runa with an amused smile.

        "But I much prefer the cold in Winter rather than the heat in tropical country. Because if we are cold, we can reduce it by adding more layers of our clothes. But if it's too hot? It's impossible if we have to be naked in front of many people, right?" said Jenson with comic smile. Make them all laughing.

        The four of them continued to chat lightly until finally they had passed the last turn of the track. They immediately walked to the pit lane.

        "I think I'm going to leave here. Because I must return this bike first before returning to the pit garage" said Runa to Jenson. When Dave and Mikey were within a few steps of her and Jenson.

        "Alright, little fella. See you later" Jenson said, with a typical smile.

        "See you later, Jenson. Thank you for inviting me to join the track walk together with your team" Runa replied, while waving her hand.

       "No problem, lil’ girl. Anytime" replied Jenson with a big smile. Runa smiled back, and immediately pushed her bike to different direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Jenson figuring out who always sent those cheering messages :)
> 
> What will happen next between them? Can Runa get to know more about Jenson? ;)


End file.
